se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tony Blair/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Tony Blair greets German President Roman Herzog, right, at number 10 Downing Street today (Thursday) . Herzog is on the 3rd day of a 4 day state visit to Britain. AP Photo/Adam Butler/WPA Rota. Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) speaks with German President Horst Koehler (R) prior to the start of the opening ceremony of the 2004 Olympic Games at the Olympic stadium in Athens, 13 August 2004. Some 10,000 athletes representing 202 countries will march together in front of 70,000 spectators at the opening ceremony, kicking off a fortnight of sporting competition that is costing 7.2 billion USD to stage. AFP PHOTO / Roberto SCHMIDT. Getty Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Germany's foreign minister, left, and Tony Blair, the UK's former prime minister and Middle East envoy, listen during a news conference with members of the 'Mideast Quartet' at the 'Conference in Support of Palestinian Civil Security and the Rule of Law' in Berlin, Germany, on Tuesday, June 24, 2008. Diplomats from more than 40 nations pledged $242 million to shore up the Palestinian security and judiciary systems as the Palestinian Authority warned of an imminent budget crisis. Getty Helmut Kohl - Tony Blair.jpg| (Left-right): Boris Yeltsin, Helmut Kohl, Tony Blair AFP Gerhard Schröder - Tony Blair.jpg| Gerhard Schröder was hailed as Germany's Tony Blair. BBC Angela Merkel - Tony Blair.jpg| Angela Merkel and Tony Blair in London. Photo: Source: REGIERUNGonline / Biene Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and France's then president Jacques Chirac with pints of beer in Darlington in 2000. Blair has admitted he used alcohol as a prop during his 10 years as prime minister. Photograph: Remy De La Mauviniere/EPA Nicolas Sarkozy - Tony Blair.jpg| Helpful friend: Nicolas Sarkozy wants Tony Blair to become the first EU President AP François Hollande - Tony Blair.jpg| The former PM met French president Francois Hollande in France to discuss the future of Brexit negotiations (Thomas Samson/AP) Países Bajos * Ver Tony Blair - Wim Kok.jpg| Tony Blair with Gerhard Schroeder, Wim Kok and Giuliano Amato. BBC Jan Peter Balkenende - Tony Blair.jpg| Blair, con el primer ministro holandés en una reunión en Bruselas. REUTERS REUTERS Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Tony Blair.jpg| Juan Pablo II pidió a Blair que "hiciera todo lo posible para evitar la guerra". AFP Benedicto XVI - Tony Blair.jpg| Blair, junto a Benedicto XVI, tras visitar al Pontífice en junio. (Foto: AFP) España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Juan Carlos y Tony Blair Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) shakes hands with Prince Felipe of Spain, Felipe González - Tony Blair.jpg| La ministra española de Defensa, Carme Chacón, el ex presidente estadounidense Bill Clinton, el ex primer ministro británico Tony Blair y el ex presidente español Felipe González, durante el encuentro en Nueva York. EFE José María Aznar - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair y Josep María Aznar, en el 2003. AP / MAX NASH José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Tony Blair.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Tony Blair. Imagen de EFE Mariano Rajoy - Tony Blair.jpg| Parece que han pasado 20 años desde la instántanea que se hicieron Mariano Rajoy y Tony Blair, pero sólo han pasado 10. Estrella Digital Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Tony Blair.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con Tony Blair (foto tratte dal sito della Presidenza della Repubblica e dal sito www.carloazegliociampi.it) Massimo D'Alema - Tony Blair.jpg| Massimo D'Alema e Tony Blair Foto di Antonio Scattolon. Masimo D'Alema Flicrk Giuliano Amato - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair with Gerhard Schroeder, Wim Kok and Giuliano Amato. BBC Romano Prodi - Tony Blair.jpg| Mr Blair came across as a patient father figure BBC Silvio Berlusconi - Tony Blair.jpg| Berlusconi backs Blair for EU job AP Matteo Renzi - Tony Blair.jpg| Il Sì di Tony Blair: «Il vero cambiamento in Italia è Matteo Renzi, non i populisti» ANSA/ PALAZZO CHIGI/ TIBERIO BARCHIELLI-FILIPPO ATTILI Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and Peter Mandelson with inspectors Martti Ahtisaari and Cyril Ramaphosa. AP Tarja Halonen - Tony Blair.jpg| President Tarja Halonen and Minister for Foreign Affairs Erkki Tuomioja discuss with Prime Minister Tony Blair at Downing Street 10 on 11 May 2004. Photo: The Office of the President of the Republic Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) greets Finland's Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen at No. 10 Downing Street, London. Lipponen met with Blair for talks while on an official visit to Britain. Getty Matti Vanhanen - Tony Blair.jpg| Hanki elämä, Blair kirjoittaa kirjassaan terveisiksi ex-pääministeri Matti Vanhaselle. Kuva: EPA/All Over Press Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Tony Blair.jpg| Private chats: The Queen with Mr Blair in 2002 - the year before the Allies launched their campaign in Iraq REUTERS Edward Heath - Sin imagen.jpg| King Hussein of Jordan Memorial Service July 1999 Former Prime Ministers Margaret Thatcher and Edward Heath with the present Pri James Callaghan - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair greets Lord Callaghan for his birthday party BBC Margaret Thatcher - Tony Blair.jpg| The then British Prime Minister, Tony Blair, helps Margaret Thatcher as she leaves the podium on the Queen Victoria Memorial in London in June 2007. Reuters: Kieran Doherty John Major - Tony Blair.jpg| John Major and Tony Blair in 1998 PA Gordon Brown - Tony Blair.jpg| If your name's not down... Former Prime Ministers Gordon Brown and Tony Blair have not been invited to the wedding. PA David Cameron - Tony Blair.jpg| David Cameron’s hands are clean with regard to Iraq. But in the long term his refusal to countenance serious investigation into alleged British crimes and atrocities during Tony Blair's war will damage his own reputation Photo: PA Theresa May - Tony Blair.jpg| Former British Prime Ministers Tony Blair (foreground left), Sir John Major (foreground right) and Gordon Brown (rear, right) and current Chancellor of the Exchequer George Osborne (rear, left) and Home Secretary Theresa May arrive for the service Picture: Toby Melville/Reuters" Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair with Polish president Aleksander Kwasniewski in 2003. Sky UK Lech Kaczyński - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair i Lech Kaczyński. Fot. Sławomir Kamiński AG Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and Boris Yeltsin worked together through G8. BBC Tony Blair - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Putin with British Prime Minister Tony Blair Ucrania * Ver Víktor Yúshchenko - Tony Blair.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) speaks as Ukrainian President Viktor Yushchenko listens during a news conference after the summit of Ukraine and the European Union in Kiev December 1, 2005 Petró Poroshenko - Tony Blair.jpg| Poroshenko Offers Tony Blair a Job AP Photo/ Mykhailo Markiv Fuentes Categoría:Tony Blair